godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DestPrince
Welcome Hi, welcome to God of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kratos's Brother page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- JoePlay (Talk) 08:47, March 28, 2010 Abundant Weapon Pages Apart from the weapons wielded by Kratos, Titans (if any), Gods (e.g. Zeus and Ares), or important Bosses (e.g. the Barbarian King), I totally agree. There are 66 pages as of now... KratosGodofWar 16:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question Is it really necessary for all the degrading comments in your updates? Even if people make mistakes, there's no need to point them out that blatantly. You can just undo them and give them a friendly reminder... KratosGodofWar 11:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wiki Tips Hi DestPrince. I think you'd be better off asking JoePlay. I'm only an administrator on this wiki, but he's a Wikia Community admin, so he'll be of far greater help, I'm sure. Phoenix 14:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hiya DestPrince. Changing just the background is easy. First, at your wiki, if MediaWiki:Monaco.css doesn't already exust, you'll need to create it. The main background is controlled with the .color2 CSS class. For example, here on the GoW Wiki, the code is: .color2 { background: #000 url(http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/godofwar/images/8/8a/GoWbg1.jpg) no-repeat; } :If you just want to set the background to be a solid color, simply copy that code, remove url and everything past it (except the semicolon), then change #000 (which is black) to the color you want. NOTE: the semicolon must remain at the end of the line of code. :If you want to use an image on the background, first upload the image to the wiki. Then get the direct URL for the image by clicking on the image while viewing its File page. Copy/paste that URL into the parenthesis from the example above. For more help and tips on customizing a skin, check out this help page. JoePlay (talk) 17:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: BG questions Hi Dest. The background image can be as wide and tall as you want, as long as the filesize is under 100 KB. The middle area that is covered by the wiki's page is 1,000 pixels wide. To save on filesize, I recommend filling in that area of the image with a solid color, such as black. For example, see a full view of the background image I made for this wiki here (Note: the wiki page now appears at the very top of the browser page, but originally there was a 20 pixel gap across the top, which is why the black area in that image doesn't go all the way to the top). If you're using good image editing software, such as GIMP or Photoshop, another piece of advice would be to make the left, right, and bottom edge of the image fade to the theme's background color. Hope that helps. If you have more questions, feel free to ask. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:12, February 8, 2011 (UTC)